Bane: VENOM
by MrAce531
Summary: Bane is addicted to the drug known as "VENOM." But exactly how addicted is he? Just a series of one-shots featuring Bane and his "VENOM." DISCLAIMER: I don't own Batman or any of the characters and places within the universe. All rights go to DC. Please R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

Bane was addicted to VENOM. To him, the VENOM was his power.

He couldn't live without it.

It was what enabled him to win battles.

Fights.

It even enabled him to break the Dark Knight's back.

But the fact is, Bane was so addicted to VENOM that nowadays, the word itself was sunshine in Bane's day.


	2. Chapter 2

Bane was being brought into Arkham Asylum by Batman and the prison guards.

"You're back where you belong, Bane" informed Batman.

"You can't keep me here!" Growled Bane.

Bane was being taken to the observation room.

"Room 297!" Announced the guard, who then took off.

"So, Bane, we meet again" said Dr. Young, a doctor who worked at Arkham Asylum. In the left corner of the room, there was a massive supply of VENOM.

"VENOM!" Screamed Bane.


	3. Chapter 3

Bane had been locked up in Arkham Asylum for almost a week, now. He had been stripped of his VENOM supply. No more big muscles, no strength, no agility.

And certainly no steroids.

He was just another weakling now, just like the rest of Arkham's thugs. Bane was reading comics to pass the time. All they had were _Superman_ and _Spider-Man_ comics. Having been bored of reading _Superman_, Bane decided to go for _Spider-Man_.

Bane was halfway through the comic; Spider-Man had come face-to-face with a new foe.

"VENOM!" Screamed Bane.


	4. Chapter 4

Bane and his men were setting up camp in the wild. Bane had some secret organisation planned.

"Drug the monkeys and collect their DNA for samples. I have big plans for Gotham stinkin' city" ordered Bane.

"Right away, Bane, sir" replied one of the henchmen.

Bane was tearing off trees from the ground when he heard a scream. Bane immediately stopped what he was doing and made his way to the scene.

"What da' hell happened, here?!" Asked Bane.

"He's been bitten, sir. By a snake."

Bane examined the unconscious henchman's wound.

"VENOM!" Shouted Bane.


	5. Chapter 5

Bane had just found out the Batman's secret identity: Bruce Wayne.

Bane decided to use this knowledge to his advantage.

Bane's plan was to unexpectedly show himself in Batman's Batcave, while both Batman and his butler, Alfred, are present.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Chuckled Bane.

..

..

Bruce Wayne was in the Batcave on his Batcomputer. He was trying to fit the puzzle pieces together to solve a crime.

"This man's whereabouts remain a mystery" said Bruce, slurping down his Venom Energy drink.

"The files you requested, sir" informed Alfred, handing over some police files to Bruce.

**_BOOM_**

"Alfred, someone's broken into the Batcave!" Exclaimed Bruce.

I'll shut down everything, sir" said Alfred.

Bane then revealed himself to Bruce.

"Bane" exclaimed Bruce.

"Batman" exclaimed Bane.

Bane then caught eye of Bruce's energy drink.

"VENOM!" Shouted Bane.


	6. Chapter 6

It was movie night at Arkham Asylum. The inmates were forced to either watch what's shown, or remain in their cell. Bane reluctantly agreed to go.

"Okay, so tonight's movie night, so you watch whatever is given" informed the grumpy, bald-headed guard.

The movie started playing.

"I've seen this one, it's just a cheep horror flick" groaned one of the inmates.

The opening credits started rolling:

_A Robert Fields Film_

_Warner Bros. Presents..._

_VENOM_

"VENOM!" Shouted Bane.


	7. Chapter 7

The Penguin was hosting a party at the Iceberg Lounge. Bane was among many of the invited guests.

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_**

Someone was at the door. The Penguin reluctantly answered it.

"Yoo, hoo!" It was the Joker.

The Penguin pointed to a nearby sign and read it aloud.

"No clowns allowed!" Growled the Penguin, who then slammed the door in the Joker's face.

"Now, what's a party without some.. MUSIC?!" Exclaimed the Penguin. Everyone screams in excitement. "Croc, music, NOW!" Ordered the Penguin.

Killer Croc then turned on the music. The song, "Venom," was playing.

"VENOM!" Shouted Bane.


	8. Chapter 8

The band, Venom, was in Gotham playing a gig. Bane had planned on attacking the area.

"Without a doubt, Batman will show up, that's when you come in" Bane was telling his henchmen. "You must not fail me!"

"Understood, sir."

Venom were about to play their final song when Bane's men starting threatening everyone with armed guns. Bane himself then showed up. He noticed the banner above the band's heads.

"VENOM!" Shouted Bane.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of my "story." Okay, "parody." So basically, the same joke every time. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.**

**MrAce531 :) **


End file.
